What An Odd World!
by myfunvideos
Summary: Sora, after stopping Xehanort and Organization XIII, went to explore other worlds and came across a world that resembled San Fransokyo, but little did he know that world wasn't like many others he's been in.


**What An Odd World!**

**Summary:** Sora, after stopping Xehanort and Organization XIII, went to explore other worlds and came across a world that resembled San Fransokyo, but little did he know that world wasn't like many others he's been in.

**Disclaimer **I don't own anything, but my O.C.

**Co-Written with yugiohfan163.**

**Chapter 1: What's Going On!?!**

* * *

On view, we see the Gummi Ship headed who knows where with Sora in the cockpit, finally having the chance to fly the ship without Donald or Goofy's help.

"Let's see here..." Sora said aloud as he looked threw the system for anything out of place.

He then remembered that phrase that Goofy said before the trio's Third adventure.

"May my heart be my guiding key," He recited. From what Master Yin Sid had said, it was an old saying among Keyblade wielders.

That also reminded him of the fight between Xehanort and those has-beens of his. He wondered how his friends were doing since that battle.

He looked back to the screen and saw another world.

To him, it look similar to San Fransokyo but darker. He wondered if there were any Heartless down there as well.

He moved the ship, the Highwind LV 4, near to the gate, and proceeded to enter, hoping this gate, before entering the world, wasn't ridiculously tough as the last ones.

* * *

Angel Blade jumped rooftop to rooftop, patrolling for any danger or rapings of Dark Mother's Geobloods or Mutants.

However, as she jumping, she had screaming. Thinking it might be a Geoblood, she leapt down in the general direction she heard that from.

What she didn't expect was to see weird shadow-like monsters and odd knightly creatures gang up near a woman with a blank look on her face.

Thinking the woman may have passed out, Angel Blade took a step only to gasp.

The woman began glowing before a bright orb came from the woman's chest and landed a few feet in front of her only to be swallowed up by what looked to be pure darkness and take the shape of what looked to be a green ornament with yellow eyes.

The Moonlight Knight looked past this new creature, back to the woman on the ground before she saw the body suddenly vanish.

Confused and a little scared, Angel Blade ran, jumped, and escaped.

* * *

After finally finishing the Gummi Ship mission, Sora felt the need to stretch.

"Phew, that was bizarre," Sora commented as he cracked his neck, "The mission was surprisingly difficult, but I at least know there are definitely Heartless in this world now."

Taking out his Kingdom Key Keyblade, he aimed at the world and let his Keyblade send a beam of light ahead of the ship.

It coalesced into what looked like a Magnet spell orb, but in reality it was a Gate.

"Let's go!" He said as he took the ship's wheel and flew to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, after having escaped those creatures, Angel Blade leaned on a random building and sighed, "What were those things? They don't _look_ like Geobloods...Could they be something else?" She wondered, before she heard the unmistakable sound electric crackling.

She looked around and couldn't see anything, so she jumped back up the rooftops to get a good view.

* * *

The Gummi Ship landed softly in an alley as Sora stepped out and looking around.

Fishing out his Gummiphone, he tapped a button which caused the ship to disappear with a bright flash.

* * *

Angel Blade noticed a faint flash of light go by in an alleyway aways away from her position, so she ran and jumped in that general direction.

* * *

Getting out of the alleyway, Sora looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, people walking by and everything seeming normal.

* * *

Angel Blade dove into the alleyway and didn't see anything out of place. Disengaging her transformation, she walked out of the alleyway and noticed a boy around her age looking a little lost.

"Excuse me," Moena said.

This gained the boy's attention as he turned to the direction the voice came from, "Oh, hello there," Sora said as her bent down slightly as if the girl he was talking to was a _little _girl.

"Are you lost?" Moena asked.

"A bit, just wondering where I can eat around here," Sora said as he took another look around.

Moena seemed to get an idea from the 'tourist', "Oh, maybe you can go to my aunt's café, they have nice food there," She offered.

"Okay, sure," Sora accepted.

"Great! Let's go!" Moena said as she walked to a random direction.

Sora followed eager to try out this world's foods.

* * *

"So, what your name?" Moena asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora said with a smile.

"Well, I'm Moena, nice to meet you," Moena said as she kept leading Sora to the café.

Eventually, they made it to the café and Sora was led to a decent table, "I'll be with you shortly," Moena said, before she trotted off to the back of the café.

Sora simply laid back on his seat and took a look at his wallet. He had lots of Munny to use from his fights with the Heartless, Nobodies, and the Unversed, and since Munny was the currency for _all_ worlds, so he had plenty to spend for _days_.

He took a look at the menu of the café and saw normal café stuff like coffee, sandwiches and the like. Luckily, there was soda around, along with some cookies and donuts and such.

He briefly wondered if this was more of a restaurant than a café.

"I'm back!" Sora looked to the source and wasn't expecting to see Moena in a Maid's uniform. Waitress, yeah. But Maid, _no_.

"Aren't you uncomfortable wearing that?" Sora asked innocently.

"A bit, but most of the customers seem to like it. That's why my Aunt suggested it," Moena replied.

This caused Sora to be confused, "People like that?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Moena asked, shocked that a teen like him could be pure enough to not like what she's wearing.

"Nope," Sora said with a straight face.

"Um, okay then," She said, "What would you like to order?" Moena asked.

Sora proceeded to point out a grilled cheese sandwich and some soda.

"Very well, I'll be back with your order," Moena said as she walked back to the back.

Immediately, Sora decided to pass the time by taking out his Gummiphone and play that game Hayner and the others showed him: Classic Kingdom.

After some time of waiting, Moena came back and gave the plate of grilled cheese sandwich and a glass cup of soda to Sora.

As Sora ate, but he didn't notice that noises were coming from outside.

As he finished his meal and got the cheque to pay, the noises grew louder and he glanced out the window and saw Heartless!

Quickly looking at his cheque, he took out a little more than the necessary amount of Munny and booked it out of the café.

Moena saw Sora leave in a hurry and wondered what was that about. Looking at the table Sora had been in, she noticed that he did indeed pay for his meal with a little tip.

Taking the Munny she was about to head back inside before she heard screams. Acting quickly, she left the Munny at the counter and made her way to the back, intending to transform.

* * *

**(Insert: Dance to the Death)**

Arriving at the scene, Sora saw a familiar enemy, "Heartless!" He said to himself as he brought out his Keyblade in a slimmer of light and settled into his signature stance.

He charged toward the Shadow Heartless first.

* * *

Angel Blade landed on a rooftop near the commotion and saw those things again. She was about to head down when she noticed that same boy charged towards them with what looked to be a toy key sword thing.

She was about to jump in when she noticed Sora cleave through the dark things with ease.

She decided to watch and see what happens.

* * *

"Ta! Hoh! Aha!" Sora shouted as he unleashed his basic combo.

"Thunder!" Sora declared as he raised his Keyblade up in the air and cast the spell, causing thunder to rain down on more of the Heartless and stun them.

"Gather!" He exclaimed again, he raised his Keyblade again and called upon the Magnet spell which pulled in a bunch of Shadow and Soldier Heartless.

Feeling it ready, Sora initiated a Situation Command, "Thunder!" Sora shouted as he unleashed the Thundaza spell causing extreme amounts of Thunder to be called and incinerate the Heartless.

* * *

"Sora can use magic!?!" Angel Blade exclaimed, surprised that this average looking guy could be so powerful.

* * *

Sora sighed. That was one of the most easiest fights he's been in so far.

**(Insert: Tension Rising)**

Sora perked up as he suddenly noticed Nobodies appear, more specifically: the Dusk Nobody.

He readied himself once again.

* * *

"More creatures?" Angel Blade said to herself as she observed Sora. When she tried to record him, her helmet would spasm until she stopped recording.

When you looked through her memory and data, she could find any record of the recording she attempted to make.

* * *

Sora dodged the Nobody's attacks, "Freeze!" Sora shouted as he cast the Blizzard spell in front of him, causing a few Dusks to freeze in ice.

Not stopping his stride, he continued, "Fire!" He shouted as she sent a fireball ahead of him using the Fire spell. This caused a few Nobodies to be scorched a bit.

Feeling two Situation Commands ready, he aimed his Keyblade, "Fire!" He shouted as he cast the Firaza spell burning the half the Nobodies to ashes.

Readying the next, "Deep Freeze!" He shouted as he cast Blizzaza. This finished off the remaining Nobodies with ease as they took too much damage.

**(Song End)**

"Alright!" Sora cheered with victory.

Suddenly, figures came into view and they looked _ugly_.

Noticing them, Sora readied him again. However, as she glanced at the apparent enemies, he noticed they weren't any enemy he's ever faced before. They had a humanoid figure and looked like they were waiting for something, as they stared at him.

"What are these things?" Sora wondered as he kept his guard up while also wondering why they were just standing there.

As if they heard a command from somewhere, due them having inclined their heads, they charged at Sora, intending to do harm to him.

Sora, experienced with fighting enemies that were native to the world they belonged to, decided to get slightly serious.

When they got close a dome appeared, "Defense!" Sora shouted as he cast the Reflect spell. Due to the nature of this spell, once the creatures made contact with the dome, they got sent flying back and looking badly hurt and damaged.

See, the Reflect spell turns any would-be damage against the original attacker of said attack by a shockwave containing the same amount of force and damage as the attack. In short, it's like getting the tables turned on you before you had your chance to use a great hand on your opponent.

"Huh...I guess I hoping for too much," Sora said to himself, disappointed that an enemy like that could be so weak. Granted, he was stronger than even Hercules, but still. **(AN: Check out Sora Vs. Pit in Death Battle in Sora's analysis for details.)**

* * *

Angel Blade was shocked at how easily Sora was able to take on the Geoblood.

The fact that he didn't even look a bit winded bothered her a bit.

* * *

**(Insert: Desire for All That is Lost)**

Just when Sora thought it was over, suddenly Heartless _and_ Nobodies started appearing. For the Heartless, there were: Shadows, Soldiers, Neoshadows, Darkballs, Invisibles, a few _Darksides_! As for the Nobodies, there were: Dusks, Gamblers, Sorcerers, Dragoons, Creeps, and a couple of Twilight Thorns!

All in all, it looked like a nightmare just looking at them...except for Sora. He had to fight about a hundred Heartless back in Hollow Bastion and a countless amount back in The Keyblade Graveyard!

This! This like a quarter of a large pot of gold! This was something he could do with some effort, that much he knew!

Quickly switching his Keyblade for the Starlight Keyblade he picked up in The Keyblade Graveyard, he ran to his enemies and clashed!

* * *

Sora panted as his Keyblade became a bit heavy. He looked toward his enemies to see that he took out about half. He was about to switch his Keyblade again for his Third one when he noticed a shadow of someone standing on a rooftop behind him.

He turned his head to look. There, he saw what looked like a woman, and he knew this because he could see her curved body AND the fact she was stark naked, not counting the helmet over her face or the covers for her arm and legs, making his eyes widen and jaw drop.

Sora quickly looked away, "W-Who are you?!" He asked with a minor blush.

The woman came jumping off the rooftop and landed down near him. "I am Angel Blade, and I've come to help you."

"R-Really? Okay...why are you wearing that!?" He asked as he continued to look away.

"This is my uniform."

"O-okay…" Sora said, awkwardly as he switched out his Keyblade to the Ultima Weapon Keyblade as the amount of Heartless and Nobodies in front of them looked massive, even though Sora has fought worse. "J-Just be careful, these things aren't easy." He said as he settled into his usual crouched position with his Keyblade on his right side.

Angel Blade herself brought her sword out at the ready just as the Heartless charged.

Sora dashed forward and struck a soldier Heartless and made sure to stay in the combo as he sent the Heartless before he jumped into the air and attacked it in midair. His gauge was about a third of the way there to be able to Formchange.

Angel Blade flipped over one Heartless before stabbing it with her sword. It disappeared in Black wisps without the heart that seemed to constantly come out when one was defeated.

Sora decided to lessen the numbers and jumped away a bit before looking at the Heartless just as his vision looked like he was looking through a scope. He aimed his eyes to a stray Nobody and maxed out his Shotlock with one. He jumped into the air as his clothes changed from their black and red color scheme to White and Black as large rays of light circled around him. He was using Infinity Circle, "Take this!" He said as he thrust his Keyblade into the air and Light feels the entire area before dying down to show the number of Heartless and Nobodies were drastically smaller. His clothes immediately changed back to their original color scheme. Sora panted a bit as that cost him some of his Focus meter to do. Lots of Hearts flew into the air and disappeared, waiting for their Nobody to be destroyed to recomplete them.

Angel Blade saw him panting and jumped over before cutting one Heartless in half and then kick another one with her leg raised, causing Sora to get a look and went wide eyed since he could literally see her soft spot.

He looked away as he looked toward the more durable Heartless that survived his attack. He steeled himself and ran and, once he got close, Formchanged. He raised the Ultima Weapon Keyblade into the air as translucent versions of it flew up around before his clothes changed back to their White and Black colors, he was in Final Form. The Keyblade then changed into a glowing sword with a Heart shaped hilt. He entered Ultimate Form.

He looked at the Darkside Heartless and unleashed a flurry of attacks from spinning vertically to diagonally as the same translucent Keyblades hit them as well. Then he unleashed his Finish and sent the translucent Keyblades in _all_ directions before thrusting his sword into the air and Light filled the entire area once again.

Sora dropped outta Ultimate Form and looked at his handiwork to see that he finished off the last of the Heartless and Nobodies that popped around. He sighed in relief. "Phew, that was a close one." He said before he looked at Angel Blade and immediately looked away, "Thanks for the help out there," He said as he looked to the sky so he could only see her face.

"No problem, it's my job to help those in need, but tell me, how did you do all that? Just what WERE those things?"

"Ah. Well, those were the Heartless and Nobodies. The one's with the yellow eyes were the Heartless and the Nobodies were those silver things. As for how I did all that, can't tell you as it's a secret I'm not supposed say," Sora said as he thought of Donald saying for him to protect the World Order and all that. 'Those must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds,' Master Yen Sid would say, but he also said, "May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key," which essentially led him here in the first place. "But what were those other things I saw? They looked like humans, but sure didn't look like them." He asked as he recalled those monster things that attacked him for no apparent reason.

"Those are Geobloods, mutants that go around and attack defenseless women."

"Women?" He said before he looked himself over, "But I'm not a girl, so why'd they attack me...and why do they attack women?" Sora asked, confused.

"To rape them." she replied bluntly.

Sora tilted his head at the new word as his was still trying to learn how the Gummiphone would work, "What's rape?" He asked as he didn't really learn much from his time in Destiny Islands and traveling the worlds.

"You don't know?" she asked in surprise. "Wait...do you know what sex is?"

"Sex?" He asked, clueless, unsure how that relates to the word 'rape'.

"You know, what happens when you...nevermind." she sighed while the heart on her choker started to glow. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Huh? Uh, sure. But, you mind telling me where I might find more of those enemies or 'Geoblood' as you call it?" Sora asked.

"Geobloods appear on their own, but you'll find them trying to take advantage of women who are by themselves and can't get help in time."

"So...Damsels in distress?" Sora asked as he was reminded of Meg from Olympus.

"Essentially yes."

"Okay then, I'll ask around," He said. He saw her jump up to the rooftop and saw her vanish while blushing since he got a look at her butt. Sora scratched his head and walked back in the direction of the café he left from and decided to get more to eat. Maybe he could even find some ingredients around here.

* * *

While he went in search, we pan away over to another figure who was watching from an alley with a hum.

"Quite interesting," The figure said, revealing a female voice. "I've never seen a regular human ever do that, not even Angel Blade's shown she could do that. I wonder who he is."

She stepped into the moonlight to reveal herself as Nailkaiser as she licked her lips, in thought.

"Seems I'll have to find out personally." She said as her wings came out and she flew into the air, intending on finding out what was so special about this boy.

* * *

With Sora right now, he was coming up with nothing as he walked down a street.

"Did I make a turn at the wrong building?" He asked himself as he looked around with his hands behind his head in his usual relaxed position. "Usually I'd find something at this point." He said as he looked around for a chest to find a map or something. He always seemed to find them and now he was turning up nothing. He sighed at that and took a seat a nearby bench and looked over his Gummiphone to play some more Classic Kingdom. But that's when he felt a cold chill and looked up, only to see a figure in the shadows across the street from him.

"Okay," Sora said as he pocketed the Gummiphone, "Who's out there!? Show yourself!" He demanded, almost finding the urge to say 'has-beens', but remembered Organization XIII were no more. "I can see you there, so don't pretend I can't see you!"

The figure then jumped down, revealing herself. When she was seen though, Sora turned red again and went wide eyed. "Very perceptive of you."

"Perceptive? Nope, I just felt something Dark around and noticed something _completely_ out of place," Sora said while looking away. "Who are you? And..where are your clothes?" He asked as he kept his guard up.

"I'm wearing them."

"Huh?" Sora uttered in confusion as he continued to look away. "But I can see your…skin."

Nailkaiser looked at him and just laughed, making him feel stupid for some reason. "You really are interesting, you're acting all shy and innocent, like you've never seen a woman like this before."

"I _haven't_ seen a woman like that before," Sora countered as he crossed his arms. "You still didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"I am Nailkaiser," She said with a mock bow.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked as he continued to look away from Nailkaiser.

"I couldn't help but notice your little fight back there with the Geobloods and those unknown creatures, you seem quite powerful."

Sora crossed his arms, "I have to be if I want to survive," He said.

"Yes, but how you did it is what I'd like to know?"

Sora shrugged as he extended hand as he grasped as the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared in his hand in response. "Those things are called Heartless, but what I'd like to know is if you're a friend to Angel Blade, I mean you both have….similar tastes." Sora said with a blush.

Nailkaiser's eyebrow rose at the opportunity. "Well, you could say I'm always close by to her."

Sora dismissed his Keyblade, "Okay then," He said. _'Maybe she helps deal with the Geoblood if they get too much.'_ He thought with his head tilted.

"If you're new around here, allow me to show you somewhere very important."

Sora nodded as he moved in the general direction of Nailkaiser as he continued to look away. "Alright, is it somewhere in this city?" He asked.

"No," Nailkaiser said as she walked in a direction to lead Sora. "It's somewhere much farther away, in fact, I'll have to help fly you there."

"Fly?" He asked. _'It must be really secretive.'_

Nailkaiser smirked as she thought of a plan started coming together. She'll need to make sure to inform Phantom Lady before she meets Sora.

* * *

**Writting Started: 12-26-2018**

**Published: 2-22-2019**

* * *

**Hey, everybody! It's me, myfunvideos!**

**So yeah, I've decided to make a crossover Kingdom Hearts and Angel Blade since there seems to be a lack of stories in the crossover files.**

**Like, seriously! The only crossover thing that involves Angel Blade at all is Pokémon! What the hell!?! Why Pokémon? I'd understand stories like Fairy Tail, RWBY, or something similar, but _Pokémon_? And to add salt to the wound, there are only three stories of it which makes me a little sad.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant and venting. ****The reason why I'm doing a story for Kingdom Hearts in the first place is because...San Fransokyo.**

**Yep, the place that is inspired by San Francisco and Tokyo gave me inspiration. Plus, the world of Angel Blade (Still unsure what to officially call it) is basically a Tokyo based place and I thought it'd make a good idea to do.**

**I even asked my author friend yugiohfan163 to help me out with this because, let's be honest, I suck at emulating other people's personality unless they are _very_ easy to mimic.**

**Plus, I finished Kingdom Hearts III, so I know what details to fill in from that game.**

**Heh, imagine if Angel Blade came backand started making a video game out of it. People would demand like rabid animals at that point and honestly...I look forward to it. Angel Blade is the main reason I even like Futanari anyway.**

**Ahem, anyway. Suggest plot in the reviews please because I sorta did this out on a whim and I need help with the story.**

**If any of you wants to see my Gameplay of Kingdom Hearts III, look in my profile and you'll find a link.**

**I'm also open for Co-Writing with others if they so want. If you want to help with this story in particular, tell me in the reviews and make sure I can reply in a PM to _maybe_ make a from on Goo gle Docs to do it. Who knows, maybe if I get more than just one, they I'll just shove you guys (and me, of course) into one room to Co-Write. After all, the more the merrier. Just remember, I thought of this story and if you try and steal my content...well, you'll be reported with no remorse, savvy?**

**But yeah, Leave a Favorite, Follow, _and_ positive review for this story. It really helps me out!**

**Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


End file.
